The Swimming pool attack
by WatchingYou
Summary: Heres what i think the swimming pool attack was, it was mentioned in the episode Crash Course.


Name: the swimming pool attack

Summery: Heres what i think the swimming pool attack was, it was mentioned in the episode Crash Course.

Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko.

Genre: Humor  
Rating: T

Notes: YAY My first non-Naruto story! Please don't complain about spelling or grammer, any other reviews are fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd had gone with the school on a trip to the pool. It had been a hot week so Mr.Delmas thought it would be nice to let the students go to the pool since they had no Saturday afternoon classes. Jeremie and Aelita had stayed at the school to work on a program to help them on lyoko. The buss had just arrived at the in-door swimming pool place. The students where in there bathing suits already and then they went in the pool.

"Finally a day to relax without Xana attacking," Ulrich said as he and his friends went into the pool.

"Yay, but shut up or you'll jink us," Odd said. Then he dunked Ulrich under the water. Put Ulrich came up and just glared at him and was about to dunk him back when Yumi hit them both.

"Stop acting like idiots" She said angrily to the two boys. The both said sorry and then started swimming again. But they heard a noise. Yumi looked over and relized her Cellphone was ringing. She had left it by the edge of the pool. She swam over and got it then answered it.

"Yumi, Xana just launched an attack!" She heard the person on the other line say. She could tell it was Jeremie.

"Ok, i will tell Ulrich and odd, then we will find a way to get to the factory." She said as she hung up the phone. She swam over to where Ulrich and odd where.

"Guys, Xana just launched an attack" She said to them quietly so no one else would here.

"I told you something would happen" Odd said as he splashed Ulrich. Ulrich was about to responded when he heard a growl. They turned around to see a Xana-possessed lifeguard. He had the Xana symbol in his eyes so they knew he was possessed. Then the life guard tackled Ulrich underwater. Ulrich and the lifeguard struggled and fought a little underwater. Then they both came up for a breath.

Just them Jim ran over and shouted "What do you think your doing?" But then the lifeguard just threw Jim into a wall. Jim ended up smashing into Mr.Delmas and they both got knocked out. The other kids screamed and yelped as this happened. They ran out of the pool and over to the 2 knocked out teachers. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd stayed to fight the lifeguard. Then Ulrich got knocked underwater again by the guard. But this time as they fought Ulrich some how did not notice that his swimming trunks got knocked off. Ulrich manged to hit the Lifeguard hard and make him do fall knocked out for a few seconds.

"Come on lets get to the factory!" He shouted as Odd, Yumi, and him ran out of the pool.

"DUDE! Your Trunks!!!" Odd shouted as he looked at Ulrich.

"What about them?" Ulrich yelled/asked Odd.

"There over there!" Odd said as he pointed to the pool and laughed. Yumi looked over at the odd and Ulrich and noticed that his's shorts where still in the pool.

"What the hex? Well thats more of Ulrich i needed to see. Now put your bathing suit back on and Lets head to the factory." Yumi said as she looked away from the two. Odd laughed his head off and Ulrich quickly grabbed his shorts and put them back on. While everyone was busying trying to get help for Jim and the principal the three got out and ran to the factory. But the lifeguard woke up and chased them the whole way there. They finally arrived at the elevator. But the lifeguard was there to.

"I will keep him busy, you two go and fight Xana!" Odd saids as he put up his fists fighting style and the other two got in the elevator and went down.

"Good your here, what took you so long and wheres odd?" Jeremie asked they two.

"Odds is fighting off a possessed lifeguard and as for while where late.. well i would rather not talk about." Ulrich said as he and Yumi went to the scanner room and got sent to lyoko along with Aelita. Then they went and fought off Xana's monsters and deactivated the tower. Then Yumi and Ulrich forced odd to never to tell ANYONE. After that Ulrich always made sure his swimming shorts where on good when ever he went swimming.

--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

THE END, i know its short but i hope it was funny and not to bad. Review and all that jazz.


End file.
